


Good night, best girl

by reaneri



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Daydreaming, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff Machine Goes Brrrr, Gaming, Itaru’s POV, Living Together, Rambling, date plans, soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaneri/pseuds/reaneri
Summary: Izumi unconsciously snatched his share of the blanket but instead of complaining or getting annoyed, Itaru quickly finished his game to hold her in his arm.—After all, she wouldn’t snatch it if she wasn’t feeling cold.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	Good night, best girl

The light on their room is closed, and as a result, Itaru’s phone screen looks brighter than usual. For some, the light from his phone might be considered blinding but Itaru was too focused on collecting certain rare items on his game that he didn’t pay it any mind.

It was one of those nights again.

While he was busy killing off some monsters to get drops, Izumi was sound asleep next to him. In terms of work, both of them had a busy day and a heavy workload. However, their ideas of rest are wildly different from each other. 

At this point, it really didn’t matter that much. As long as he’s not stressing himself over some games, Izumi understands that this is his way of gaining energy and strength. There was this occasional nagging though — and considering the time (almost 4 in the morning), Itaru is almost sure that if she wakes up, he’d receive another lecture about his sleeping schedule, in which he’d reply that he’d stop after this round.

Three minutes until the round ends. Last time he checked, his phone is in low battery as well, which is his sign to finish.

Despite being in the middle of fighting an enemy in-game, Itaru managed to glance at her. Her mouth is slightly open and even though he is wearing his earphones, he could hear her breathing and snores. Her hair is a mess and all over her pillow. A drool rolled just below her lips. Unlike those girls in media forms that he consumes, she’s far from looking like an angel or a princess. But still, for some reason, it’s beautiful. _Adorable_.

A monster attacked his character and due to his lack of focus, he wasn’t able to defend himself. As a result, his character lost around one-third of his precious HP but Itaru just ended up laughing. Daydreaming really does that.

He checked the upper part of his screen again: less than two minutes remaining until the round is over. He will just farm as many items as he could and after that, he promised himself that he will sleep for the night.

That’s exactly the moment when his share of the blanket had been snatched by a sleepy Izumi. Itaru glanced at her again, but only for a split-second this time. She was selfishly clutching the blanket all by herself, and if Itaru was his old self, he probably would’ve complained already. 

But for now, he was too focused that he chose to ignore it. Forty seconds left. It was so out-of-character, but he wished time would fly quickly so he could finish his game.

Attack. Defend. Parry. Unleash his character’s special skill. Repeat. Quest complete.

After completing the round, Itaru did not even bother to check the items that dropped. He quickly turned off his Wi-Fi, wrapped his earphones around his phone, and placed it under his pillow.

He turned around to wrap his arm around Izumi. Once he decided to give his time on something, he’d make sure to completely focus on it (mostly on his games, sometimes on his favorite anime shows, sometimes on their theater plays, and occasionally on work whenever he wants to finish it early). Since he’s done with work and he just finished his game, all of his time and attention rightfully belong to his director. His girlfriend. 

“...Huh? Ita...ru?” Izumi’s snores stopped. She tried to open her eyes but her sleepiness only allowed her to open one. 

“Yes, I’m Itaru~ Did I wake you up?” 

As discreetly as she could, she wiped the drool on her face (but of course, he noticed it — and found it oddly cute).

“Was just surprised.” Izumi sleepily replied. Without hesitating, she moved closer, leaned her head on his chest, and curled up like a cat.

That’s when Itaru’s suspicions were confirmed.

“Are you feeling cold?” He casually asked and gave her head two pats before placing his hand there.

“Mmm...” 

“Thought so. Since you unconsciously stole my precious blanket from me, guess that’s the only explanation.” 

Izumi shot her eyes open and saw that he wasn’t lying. While her body is carefully wrapped with the huge blanket, nothing is protecting Itaru from the cold. 

“Ah! I’m sorry!” In a panicked state, she temporarily moved away from his arm to drape half of the blanket over him. 

Itaru couldn’t help but laugh out loud. Now that they’re settled, he wrapped his arm around her again, but tighter and closer this time. “Cute. Don’t worry about it~ I hope I was able to raise your affection points just a little for that act, at least.” 

In a snap, Izumi’s drowsiness faded. She ended up being a blushing mess but Itaru’s tight hold did not allow her to do anything but bear the embarrassment.

She just leaned her face on his chest again. “Whatever. At least it’s Saturday, which means we can… stay like this for a while. I guess.”

“Just right now, you sound like a high school girl~” Itaru teased. It was difficult seeing her with the lights off and with her face hidden, but he knew her well enough by now to guess her reactions.

“Oh, shut up. Let’s sleep… then maybe we can go out later. If, uh, you want.” Izumi looked up at him and waited for his reply.

The amount of grinding that he has to do for his game flashed on his mind. However, since the last day of the limited-time quest is today, he was able to shut it off just as quick. “Sure. Where do you want to go?”

“Hmm. I’ve been wanting to go on a road trip…” She trailed. “Ahaha, I have no plans, really.”

Itaru thought for a moment. “If that’s the case, then can I take both of your weekends?”

“I won’t be busy so of course!” She beamed. “But what are we going to do?” 

“Go on a drive, as you requested. Then I just thought I’d bring you somewhere nice.” 

“Yay, okay! Make sure to get a lot of sleep if you’re going to drive. Good night, Itaru.”

Itaru was just winging it as they go, but he thought of a night drive (since he’s more of a night person). Maybe they could drop by on some high-end sushi place for dinner, and they could stay on a ryokan with a hot spring bath for the night.

For now, he decided to enjoy and treasure this simple yet lovely moment with her first.

“Mmkay. Good night, my best girl.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Three ItaIzu fics about sleeping/cuddling... What does that say about my insomniac self? 👁👁
> 
> Hope you enjoy~ Feel free to interact with me (@reanneri on twt)!


End file.
